Love?
by Katze-san
Summary: Él siempre la ha amado. Y ella siempre lo ha despreciado. OS.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes son de S. Meyer. La Historia es mía. Esto nació en un momento de locura mientras escuchaba canciones bastante emotivas. Espero que les agrade. Contiene temas para +18 así que están advertidos. Espero sus comentarios :)**

Miró por sobre su monitor. Ella aún permanecía ahí, con relámpagos en los ojos y una tormenta en los labios. Su postura era la de una leona apunto de saltar sobre su yugular. Edward sabía que eso se acercaba demasiado a la realidad. Trató de permanecer impasible aunque un sudor frío le calara los huesos. Sabía que no debía mostrar ninguna emoción o ella sin dudarlo saltaría sobre él. La idea fue rechazada con vehemencia de su sistema, porque si se instauraba demasiado en su mente esta terminaría fracturándose con agonía y dolor como venía haciendo desde mucho tiempo atrás.

—Explícate—ella exigió con los dientes apretados y la mandíbula tensa.

Edward estaba acostumbrado a esa actitud, llevaban años de la misma forma. Quizá unos años atrás una embriagadora emoción le hubiera golpeado al mirar como ella se ponía furiosa y entraba a su oficina exigiendo explicaciones de cómo él era fotografiado con su amante en turno. Él se había regocijado ante la idea de que ella estuviera celosa. Había corrido a sus brazos para calmarla y asegurarle que él no amaba a nadie más sino a ella. Que nunca desearía a una mujer sino era ella. Y ella; ante sus muestras de afecto, se abría reído y pisoteado sus sentimientos e ilusiones. Y con presta frialdad le había explicado que no le interesaba con quien se acostaba sino la humillación publica a la que era sometida porque su esposo no podía simplemente ser discreto. Oh sí, años atrás esas palabras hubiera hecho que Edward bebiera hasta el olvido, que deseara sino la muerte antes que el rechazo de la mujer de la cual estaba estúpida y locamente enamorado desde que era adolescente. Ahora, simplemente trataba de fingir que su desprecio no le provocaba nada.

—No sé que deseas que te explique, Isabella. —Ella se crispó ante la mención de su nombre. Edward sabía le efecto que tenía en ella. Odiaba su nombre completo. Pero odiaba más que le dijera Bella. Cuando la conoció en sus años de secundaria ella lo había abofeteado cuando la llamaba Bella como todos los demás. "Tú no tienes derecho de llamarme así. Para ti, soy Isabella." Le había dicho frente a todos sus amigos. Ellos habían tirado risitas ante el desplante de aquella joven por la cual todos suspiraban. Ella era hermosa, con su largo cabello castaño, sus ojos de un profundo café oscuro, su piel tan cetrina que parecía de porcelana y sus rasgos de muñeca. Ella era sublime, Edward la había amado desde el segundo en que la vio.

Aún era hermosa, quizá más hermosa que cuando la conoció. Con aquel vestido de un rojo sangre y los labios del mismo tono, su cabello estaba mucho más largo y hermoso, Edward adoraba tenerlo entre sus dedos, y sus ojos; esos benditos ojos que lo seguían a donde fuera y le miraba con odio y hastió. Edward la miraba aventarle el periódico de esta mañana. Él no tuvo necesidad de verlo, sabía lo que decía, había pagado porque la nota estuviera en primera plana, justo como las demás. No conocía el contenido a detalle, pero si lo importante: Qué era anunciarle a Isabella, que él tenía a una nueva mujer en el departamento justo al lado del de ellos, que ella era joven y hermosa; más joven que Isabella.

—¿Tanya Delani? ¡Por amor a Dios, Edward! ¿Al menos no pudiste conseguirte algo mejor? —_En realidad sí_, pensó Edward. Pero él sabía cuanto detestaba Isabella a Tanya. Ella era joven y tenía al mundo comiendo a sus pies, justo como ella lo fuera en algún tiempo. —Además—dijo casi temblando de furia—Esta en el departamento a lado del nuestro ¿¡Haz perdido la cabeza!? —¡Desde luego la he perdido! Se dijo así mismo. Edward había perdido la cabeza cuando Isabella inundo su mente con su perfume y su belleza; y también había perdido el corazón cuando Isabella decidió hacer de él su morada. Él había perdido el juicio y su orgullo. Lo había perdido todo por esa mujer que lo despreciaba de forma abierta. Él lo había dado todo por ella. —Te había dicho que yo quería ese departamento ¡Yo lo quería! —.

Edward sabía eso de sobra, de hecho fue en su último encuentro sexual que ella se lo había pedido, justo como todo lo demás. Sólo tenían sexo cuando ella quería algo. Él como el imbécil que seguía siendo aun creía que un día ella se entregaría a él simplemente porque así lo deseaba, porque ella lo amaba. No porque quisiera un auto nuevo o un departamento. Pero eso jamás iba a ocurrir. Edward ya sabía que Isabella quería el departamento de a lado. Así que él lo había comprado para Tanya.

—Y como bien te dije, el que tienes te basta. Ya lo has remodelado dos veces este año y apenas estamos en septiembre. —

—¡Pusiste a tu amante al lado de nuestra Hogar! —

Edward quiso gritarle que eso no era un hogar. Sino el campo de sus diarias batallas. Pero sabía bien que ella lo decía porque no quería que los vecinos hablaran de ella. De como su esposo había llevado a su amante justo al lado de donde estaba sus esposa.

—Es más practico, así la tendré a mi alcance cuando la necesite. En realidad pienso que es benéfico para ambos. —

—Quieres que viva del otro lado de la pared donde te coges a esa puta. ¡Ni loca! —

—No veo cual es el problema. Jamás te ha importado con quien estoy o donde. Estas siendo simplemente irracional —Ella lo miró impávida, con ese aire que la caracterizaba desde la escuela media. El rictus de su boca le dijo a Edward que estaba próxima a mandar un golpe hacia él. Pero se dijo así mismo que ya nada podía dañarlo más, ella a lo largo de los años había pisoteado su orgullo y corazón de mil formas, había bebido de su sangre hasta que ni una gota más le quedaba. Años atrás cuando él le había entregado su corazón ella lo había devorado, masticado y arrogado al piso sin miramientos. Y aun así ahí estaba él: loco, perdido y apasionadamente enamorado de ella.

— ¿Irracional? —susurró con aquella melosa voz—En lo absoluto, amor—ella escupió la ultima palabra a través de sus labios carmín. Debería su alma estar entumecida ya a sus juegos, pero no pudo evitar el solitario aleteo en su pecho. Después de todo era humano, un humano perdido en los ojos de la bruja que le miraba con sus salvajes ojos castaños—Tú me amas, lo sé. Y sólo quieres hacerme feliz ¿no? —

Quiso gritarle que no, que estaba cansado, harto de su trato. De la forma en que lo usaba y lo manipulaba, que ya no toleraría más su desamor .Sus juegos o sus engaños. Pero el adolescente enamorado brillo ante la idea de hacerla feliz, su única motivación siempre había sido esa. Siempre escondido entre las sombras dándole lo que ella necesitara, atrapando los restos que ella decidiera darle. Siempre supo que ella no se caso con el por amor, sino porque era conveniente. A ella le convenía que jamás le exigiera nada, pero le diera todo a cambio. Y por eso, cuando ella se sentó en su regazo no pudo evitar dejar salir aquella silaba que le daba a ella su triunfo, una vez más.

—Sí—

Sus labios se extendieron en una ladina sonrisa. Sus ojos brillaron de forma seductora y no pudo evitar la contracción en su pecho, ese familiar dolor de años de anhelo y añoranza se desplazaban en su sistema. Él la deseaba más allá de esa forma carnal, deseaba que ella no respirara sino fuera por él, que solo le viera a él. Que lo necesitara solo a él.

Edward pensó que debía alejarse de ella, si es que quería conservar algo de él. Pero la tentación de probar sus labios y la calidez de su cuerpo lo hacían débil, y lo era, él no era nada cuando de ella se trataba.

—Oh, Edward, Mi Edward—Odio la forma en la que sus melosas palabras se abrían paso en su alma, arañando el cuidadoso blindaje que había entretejido para que ella no llegara jamás a él. Pero como siempre halló su lugar justo a lado de su palpitante y doliente corazón —Amor—susurró y las manos que le delinearon el pecho parecían tener llamas en los dedos, lo quemaban; lo consumían. —Tú eres mío, mío y sólo mío. No importa cuanto trates de negarlo, de ocultarlo o cambiarlo; me perteneces. Todo de ti me pertenece. Jamás ha sido una opción y lo sabes—.

Respiraba de forma irregular y el aire en sus pulmones parecía quemarle como nitrógeno liquido. Edward no podía despegar los ojos de los de ella, eran hermosos, refulgentes y atrayentes. Y sus labios parecían invitarle…

—Bésame—

No lo pensó, no lo dudo, actuó de la misma forma en que años atrás lo había hecho, cuando ella le dio su primer beso. Pero a diferencia de aquella vez él sabía lo que hacía y sabía lo que a ella le ponía. Besó sus labios con arrebato, con la pasión que lo consumía y sus venas recorrían. Tomó su nuca con una de sus manos mientras la otra le sostenía la cadera. Edward siempre fue débil ante las curvas de Isabella, de su tersa piel. Cada que la tocaba y ella se movía insinuante se sentía ese adolescente de dieseis cuando la tocó por primera vez.

Se había sentido ingrávido aquella noche, él la había mirado como hechizado durante mucho tiempo, conocía cada gesto y mirada de ella. Sabía lo que le gustaba y molestaba en demasía. Lo veía todo de ella, daba todo por ella. Y ella lo despreciaba, como el adolescente estúpidamente enamorado se sintió dolido. Asistió a la fiesta de Jessica Stanly llenó de confianza pero sus esperanzas se hicieron añicos cuando la vio; Ella estaba ahí riéndose de él con sus amigos, las manos del imbécil de Michael en sus caderas. No lo soportó, salió con el pulso a mil y la bilis en la boca del estomago, corrió hasta el bosque de casa de Jessica hasta tropezar en un pequeño claro. Gritó y dejó correr el dolor que sentía, la tristeza y soledad en su pecho. No pudo evitarlo y lloró por no ser suficiente para ella. Lleno de ira clavó sus puños en el frío suelo del bosque y con cada golpe se repetía y prometía que la olvidaría, que la dejaría ir.

El grito de su nombre lo hizo dejar de llorar un momento, podía oírlo era suave y al mismo tiempo fuerte. Se había sorprendido cuando vio una figura correr a través del claro en su dirección. Al principió pensó que alucinaba, Isabella corría hacia él. Su corto vestido azul vaporoso ondeaba entre sus piernas mientras corría, y el mar de su cabello caoba se balanceaba con el viento, descalza se abalanzó sobre de Edward y los hizo caer al suelo. La incredulidad lo embargaba, y su corazón desbocado se paralizó cuando ella estampó sus labios contra los de él. Edward no respondió al beso, no podía; su mente estaba congelada y cuando ella se alejó un poco sintió que moriría. Era hermosa, su siempre pálida piel tenía un leve rubor que jamás le había visto, llegaba hasta el escote de corazón en su pecho ¿Sería por la carrera o su cercanía? Pero la respuesta dejó de importarle al no poder evitarse preguntar donde más estaría del mismo tono.

—Edward—dijo Isabella arrancándolo del pasado. Sus labios eran hermosos y sin labial a causa del beso. Él se estremeció cuando una de las manos de ella recorrió su muslo hasta el frente de su pantalón. Suspiró contra sus labios y la atrajo más a su cuerpo, enterrando la cara en su cuello. Ella olía a Chanel N.2, y odió el aroma; extrañaba las fresas en su cabello y la vainilla en su piel. Pero ella jamás lo volvió a usar. Extrañaba la ingenuidad de su amor también, antes era más fácil pensar que ella con el tiempo lo amaría. Que bastaba que uno de los dos amara para que ellos fueran felices. —Edward, lo recuerdas ¿Recuerdas lo que me prometiste? —

Oh sí, lo recordaba, como recordaba todo de ella, pero más aún su primera vez, enterró la cara aún más en el cuello de ella y la abrazó con fuerza. Aquella noche, después de que ella le fuera a buscar, le había preguntado si de verdad la amaba. Él se sintió estúpido pues no era posible que ella no lo supiera, si la tenía grabada en la piel, y acunada en el pecho.

—Por supuesto—había respondido—Desde luego que te amo Isabella, te amo como si ese fuera la única razón por la que he nacido. Mi cuerpo arde y se consume por ti, mi pecho se acelera y se detiene por ti, te amo, ¿Acaso no es obvio? —

Ella sonreiría de forma suave y benevolente, la cortina de su cabello los mantenía ajenos del mundo exterior, y para Edward solamente existían ellos dos.

—Tómame Edward, aquí y ahora. —Él se sintió catapultado a la luna con sus palabras—Pero te lo advierto, quiero algo a cambio—Esa había sido la primera vez que le pidió algo—.

—Lo que sea, lo que quieras, tan sólo nómbralo y será tuyo—.

—A ti—. Él se sintió lleno de vida y que la sensación de ingravidez se extendía por su cuerpo, se río con amor y Alegría desbordando de su pecho—.

—Oh Amor, soy tuyo desde antes, desde ahora, para siempre—.

—¿Lo prometes, mío y solo mío? — Edward asintió antes de fundirse en un beso devorador y ardiente. Aquella noche hizo el amor por primera vez y mientras se venía dentro de ella y miraba las estrellas, ella lo besó de nuevo y la cortina de su cabello sobre él lo hizo sentir seguro, aun cuando una pregunta se asomaba en la esquina de su mente.

Ahora años después con ella otra vez sobre su regazo no pudo evitar que la pregunta saltará de nuevo a su mente, tenía miedo de la respuesta, porque si ella le decía que sí, él no sería capaz de alejarse y se consumiría en la vorágine que era Isabella, pero si ella decía que no, simplemente moriría; tenía miedo de preguntarle y sentía que el pecho se le compría.

—Lo recuerdo, todo—_Mi amor y mis dudas_ pensó —.

Ella sonrió de forma felina mientras se contoneaba sobre él.

—¿Eres mío, Edward? — la respuesta salió al mismo tiempo que pensaba en la pregunta que jamás le podría verbalizar

—Sí— _¿Y tú Isabella, eres mía?_

Isabella le miró con esos incandescentes ojos de brumoso chocolate y como también el brillo que vio aquella noche que él perdió su virginidad, corazón y alma. Un brillo oscuro en los ojos de ella. Como si ella supiera la pregunta que quisiera hacerle, pero también lo cobarde que era.

—Entonces tómame, Edward — él estaba perdido.

**2**

—¿Estas bien? —Tanya lucía preciosa en aquel vestido purpura. Edward notó que hacía el azul de sus ojos más intenso y el rosa de su rubio cabello más etéreo. Y aun así no sentía nada más.

—Perdóname, tengo la cabeza en muchas cosas —Mentía desde siempre una única cosa persistía en su mente: Isabella —Creo que estoy siendo una muy mala compañía, quizá debería irme — se incorporó del sofá en la sala del loft de Tanya.

—No tienes por qué mentirme Edward, te conozco bastante bien. ¿Acaso no somos amigos? —

—Desde luego, pero es sólo que no me siento del todo bien —Tanya le miraba con sus perspicaces ojos, llevaban viéndose dos años todo fruto de su peculiar amistad. Edward le había contactado para ofrecerle ser su amante, ella se había ofendido hasta le medula. Y le había pedido que jamás le hablara de nuevo. Esa misma semana ebrio y molesto por no haber conseguido a "su amante de turno" fue a un Club exclusivo de la cuidad, para ver si ahí conseguía algo. Se encontró con Tanya que estaba bastante achispada y le propuso irse a su casa, él acepto. Jamás ocurrió nada, salvo que él terminó contándole todo de su vida y ella escuchaba. Al final ella acepto ser su "amante" apara enfurecer a Isabella.

—Edward, hay algo que debo contarte—

—Continua, te escucho—

—Sé que entre nosotros no hay nada, y que solo nos une una amistad; sin embargo me he enamorado de ti—-

—Tanya… —

—No, espera, déjame acabar. Yo sé que jamás fue tu intención, pero fue inevitable para mí. No me mires así Edward ¿Cómo podría no hacerlo? Eres dulce, comprensivo y haces sentir a cualquier mujer tan especial. Sé todo de ti, y es por ello que sé que aún la amas y que jamás la dejarías, créeme lo sé. Y porque te amo es que no puedo soportar ver la forma en la que ella te trata, es tan repulsivo e indignante para mí. Así que he decidido regresar a París, una compañía me ha llamado para ser la cara de su nueva franquicia y he aceptado —

—¡Eso es estupendo, Tanya! —Edward observó como los ojos de su amiga se llenaban de lágrimas y su rostro caía lleno de tristeza —¿Qué ocurre? —

—¡Soy tan ilusa! Yo sabía de antemano que no me correspondías, pero albergue la esperanza de que si te confesaba mi amor y te decía que me iba me detendrías. Qué me dirías que no me fuera, que rogarías porque me quede. ¿Soy tan tonta, cierto? —.Edward la atrajo hacia sus brazos

—Lo siento Tanya. Me encantaría poder corresponder tus sentimientos, pero sabes que me es imposible —

—Lo es porque tú lo permites. Edward, ella te esta consumiendo, debes dejarla. Ella no te ama, solo juega contigo. Mereces ser feliz, Edward. No niegues tú felicidad por ella. —

—Lo siento— Tanya lloró más en sus brazos y antes de que pudiera irse ella lo detuvo —.

—Bésame, sólo una vez; por favor. Sólo quiero tener un beso tuyo —Él vaciló y se acercó a ella, sus ojos brillaban por las lagrimas y tenía surcos en las mejillas. Se veía hermosa incluso devastada, pero no sintió nada en su ser. Edward se inclino mientras Tanya cerraba los ojos y la besó la coronilla de su cabeza. Ella se aferró de su camisa con un estrangulado sollozo en sus labios. Con cuidado se quito sus manos y beso cada una de ellas.

—Cuidate, Tanya y sé Feliz—

Cuando llegó a su condominio se dirigió al departamento a lado de del suyo, lo había comprado para hacer rabiar a Isabella diciendo que era para Tanya, pero la rubia jamás había pisado el lugar. Edward lo usaba como refugio, en ese lugar se permitía pensar y perderse en las olas de dolor que siempre lo consumían. El dolor y la decepción parecían formar parte permanente de su vida, no podía recordar un momento en que no lo sintiera. Salvó cuando estaba con ella.

Cuando la tenia en sus brazos todo parecía efervescente y la ingravidez inundaba su cuerpo. Edward sabía que se consumía como un adicto a Isabella, todo giraba en torno a ella, su día a día. Segundo a segundo. Cuando estaba lejos el dolor era brutal, pero al tenerla todo menguaba y se elevaba, solo por ella. Tal vez Tanya tenía razón y debía alejarse de ella, pero la sola idea lo doblegaba en agonía. No se imaginaba una existencia sin ella, porque oh sí, años atrás se había dado cuenta que solo podía _vivir _si era con ella.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse en su departamento y el fuego comenzó a reptar en su columna vertebral. Se incorporó y se desató la camisa cogió la botella de perfume y se rocío un poco, era el mismo perfume de Tanya. Se frotó los labios con fuerza con el dorso de la mano para hacerlos parecer hinchados por besos. Edward sabía que deberlo cualquiera pensaría que era un hombre patético, aunque poco le importaba. Isabella lo era todo para él.

Cuando entró al departamento ella estaba de frente a la pared de cristal que mostraba la cuidad, el simbolismo no le paso desapercibido. Ella hermosa y fría con el mundo postrado a sus pies. Y no llevaba ropa alguna.

—Isabella—suspiró su nombre cuando ella se volvió con las luces de la cuidad bañando su cuerpo. Ella se movió de forma sensual y felina, algo en sus ojos le advertía a Edward temer a una tormenta de aquella mujer.

Se movió a su altura y supo en el momento exacto en el que noto el perfume femenino, pues una nota oscura tiñó su mirada. Y sin esperarlo ella lo derrumbo sobre el sofá de cuero negro que él tanto odiaba. Era un regalo de Jasper, el que fuera su amigo en algún punto de su vida. Hasta que cayó presa de la belleza de Isabella, en ese momento su amistad había caído en picada de forma drástica. Para ese entonces Isabella y él aun se acababan de comprometer por lo que Jasper vio una oportunidad de robarla de su lado, llenándola de regalos y alabanzas. Ella no hacía nada para apaciguar las muestras de afecto o ponerle en claro que era una mujer comprometida. Ahí fue cuando Edward recibió su primera lección con Isabella: Sí a él le molestaba, ella lo disfrutaba.

Edward había apelado a su amistad con Jasper para detener eso, pero él simplemente se había reído y le había dicho: "_En la guerra y el amor todo se vale" _Se sintió desesperado, sentía que él se la llevaría de su lado. Él podía ofrecerle todo, era rico y recién ascendido a vicepresidente de la corporación de su padre. Edward apenas había empezado con su pequeña empresa inmobiliaria y aunque era un buen momento no era suficiente para Isabella. La desesperación fue su cobija durante algunos meses. Y Entonces tomó una decisión, algo que él se prometió no hacer. Aceptar suceder a su abuelo en la compañía. Emmett su hermano lo odio por ello, pues Edward le había dejado en claro que jamás haría eso, era el sueño de su hermano. Pero él no podía permitirse a esperar algunos años para ver los frutos de su trabajo si lo hacía perdería a Isabella.

Así que ganándose el odio de su hermano y la separación con su familia que no podía creer que Edward le hubiera arrebatado su sueño a su hermano, subió a ser el presidente. Un mes más tarde él e Isabella se casaron con la boda que los titulares llamaron "_La boda del siglo"_. A la cual ni la familia de Edward o Isabella asistieron.

Al día siguiente el sofá había llegado adjunto a una nota de Jasper "_Como un recuerdo de los momentos que vivimos juntos en él, siempre los atesoraré. Recuerda nuestra última plática, con Amor. J"_Edward había montado en cólera por ello, y quiso quemar la maldita cosa Isabella le había jurado que si algo le pasaba ella se iría. Fue la primera vez que Edward bebió hasta la inconciencia.

E Isabella disfrutaba hacerle el amor en aquel maldito sofá, como un castigo. Pues aunque él se colmara en la suavidad de su cuerpo su mente no dejaba de imaginar lo que había hecho con Jasper. En como ella tal vez haya gemido de la misma forma como con él en ese preciso instante.

—Odio este maldito sofá—

—Lo sé—Contestó mientras sonreía y terminaba de quitarle la ropa. Edward estaba desnudo y tumbado con ella encima. Su boca le besó de forma frenética y sus manos tocaron la piel cetrina. Un suspiró salió de sus labios cuando sintió el pulso caliente del glorioso lugar entre sus piernas contra su erección. Sentía que combustionaría simplemente con el toque de sus manos y el sabor de su boca, quería tanto a esta mujer de una forma poco sana e irracional. Le dolía pensar en ella pero mantenerse lejos era pura agonía.—Edward no pienses—dijo contra su boca mientras su pelvis molía su pene y un gruñido bajo y gutural abandonó los labios de Edward—Solo siente—y con ello se empaló, arrancándole a ambos un grito—

Edward la veía y la sentía cabalgarle mientras masajeó y bebió de su pecho. Ella se mordía la boca de esa forma en la que lo excitaba. La sentía entre sus manos, en sus piernas y en su boca. En su piel, alma y corazón. La sintió deslizándose en su mente, arañando la poca cordura que le quedaba y sustituyéndola por deseo, lujuria y locura en estado puro. Algo en su ser se fracturó cuando la cortina de su espesa cabellera se cernió sobre él. Se sintió ahogado y mareado, lo que antes la causó felicidad, ahora lo sentía restrictivo.

Ya no quería encerrarse en su idílico mundo, ya no deseaba sólo tener a Isabella a medias, la quería toda, por completo o nadie más la tendría.

—Edward ¿Qué dem…?— pero él no le dio tiempo de terminar, tan solo se levantó y rodó aún unido a ella.

—Mía —gruñó ese algo salvaje que se agitaba en su ser mientras con su cuerpo clamaba la redición de aquella mujer. Isabella se arqueó soportando los embates con su suave cuerpo. No rindiéndose ni cediendo. Edward la observó mientras ella le veía de esa forma desafiante. —Dilo, Isabella, dilo. Dí que eres Mía —

—No—gimoteó ella mientras le sonreía con sorna. Arañando su pecho y marcándolo más. Odiaba la sensación reptante en su cuerpo debido a su negativa. La respiración se le atoraba en la garganta y una furia roja le nublaba la vista. Edward tomó su corbata del suelo donde había sido descartada y procedió a atarle las manos. Ella se rebatió pero le fue fácil someterla, las horas en el gimnasio tratando de calmar su dolor habían dado frutos después de todo. —¿Qué haces? —Edward no contestó centrado en su tarea de amarrar con fuerza y determinación—¡Edward, me haces daño! ¡Duele! —

—No, Isabella. Tú no sabes lo que es el Dolor. No tienes ni la más mínima idea—rugió lleno de un deseo oscuro y salvaje —No conoces lo que es sufrir por amor. Que el pecho se te desgarre por esa persona. Que sientas que sin ella no podrás vivir. Que lo es todo para ti. No, Isabella, bella Isabella. No sabes lo que es darle todo y que ella tan solo juegue contigo ¡No lo sabes! —

Ella le miró atónita. Edward sabía que él jamás había sido así, nunca le había dicho lo que sentía. Salvo que la amaba, a ella jamás le mostro ese lado suyo, posesivo y controlador que había tenido mantenido oculto. Que subyugaba para poder complacerla, pero ya no podía más. Sí él no la tenía nadie más lo haría.

—¿Qué quieres, Edward? —pregunto altiva tratando de no dejarse amedrentar. Edward al menos el adolescente enamorado la deseó.

—¿Qué quiero? Tú corazón, Isabella. Eso quiero. No, lo necesito. Necesito que me ames. Que no respires sino es por mí. —

—No puedo — dijo ella moviéndose y creando una dulce fricción pues aún se mantenían unidos por sus sexos.

—¿Qué no puedes? —casi se arrancó las palabras a través de sus labios fruncidos mientras continuaba con los embates en el cuerpo de Isabella.

—No—gimió—No puedo darte lo que no poseo—La furia roja tomó posesión de todo pensamiento racional de Edward. Sus manos fueron al cuello de Isabella y apretaron.

—¿A quién entonces pertenece tú corazón? ¡Dímelo maldita sea! Y lo mataré con mis manos ¡Te exijo me lo digas! — rugió mientras la sostenía cerca de su rostro doblándola en una incomoda posición por su unión.

—A nadie. Te lo juro a nadie se lo he dado pues no puedo dar algo que no tengo. No puedo amar—

—No te creo. A mi me amaras o será lo ultimo que haga. Me amaras. Necesito que lo hagas.

—Tienes mi cuerpo— gimoteó sacudiéndose y llenando el cuerpo de Edward de sensaciones jamás conocidas pero absolutamente placenteras.

—Tú cuerpo ya no es suficiente, necesito algo más. Necesito que me ames —

—Mi cuerpo aún puede darte algo…algo que quieres…— Edward apretaba más y más. Jamás imagino el latigazo de lujuria y placer que experimentaría. Mientras más fuerte apretaba el cuello de Isabella su sexo lo exprimía dolorosamente haciendo que la fricción fuera surreal

—No, no lo hay. Ya no me basta — Y era cierto, aun cuando lo que estaba experimentando era algo absolutamente fantástico él necesitaba más, necesitaba saber que ella era suya de todas las formas posibles.

—Hay una cosa…Edward no puedo respirar….Edward…Ed…— No importaba lo que ella dijera, Edward hacía mucho que se había desconectado. Ahora solo quedaba ese algo salvaje que apretada el cuello de Isabella mientras se zabullía en su sexo. Los ojos de ella, fueron menguando en su brillo opacándose hasta verse planos y vacíos. Sus labios perdieron su característico brillo rosa y se tronaron azul-violeta. Y pronto su cuerpo se halló rígido. Edward gruño fuerte mientras embestía por ultima vez y se venía fuerte, de una forma animal.

Las lágrimas se deslizaron en sus ojos y gritó. De dolor, de angustia, de rabia, de impotencia y de amor.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Epílogo _**

_"__Isabella fue vista ayer al medio día abandonando las instalaciones del Hospital de Seattle, después de su ingreso hace tres días. Con Claros signos de agotamiento y círculos debajo de los ojos, la ahora ex-modelo internacional fue escoltada por sus guardias de seguridad hasta una camioneta negra junto con su esposo el Empresario Edward Cullen y el ahora nuevo miembro de su familia, Liam Cullen. Ambos se han negado a rendir declaraciones, pero fuentes cercanas afirman que la pareja esta más enamorada y unida que nunca. _

_Desde la noticia de su embarazo Isabella se ha alejado de su estilo de vida habitual, dejando aun lado las fiestas, salidas de compra y amistades de dudosa reputación. Amigos de la pareja aseguran que ella pretende dedicarse de lleno a la maternidad. Mientras tanto el Guapísimo Edward Cullen aparentemente a dejado a su larga fila de amantes y pasa el mayor tiempo posible con su esposa. Se rumorea que ambos se han asilado un poco, todo por la repentina posesividad del multimillonario preocupado por el bienestar de su familia. Y aparentemente la indomable Isabella se ha dejado llevar por su esposo bastante sumisa._

_¿Será que la llegada de este bebé era lo que la pareja necesitaba o sólo será un daño colateral más añadido entorno a su vida?"_

**_No me odien :)_**


End file.
